New Discoveries
by Lady Agatha Hal
Summary: CHP 14 UP!Gina is back in town for two weeks and Suze finds out there's more to her freind than meets the eye..Adam's going out with someone..Bryce is back..oh, and Jesse - swoon..
1. You sure G?

"G," I said, feeling a little queasy, "are you sure you can see him?"  
  
"Yes," G replied, "what about him? What? That he's hot? Yeah, he is."  
  
"Oh, God," I said, "oh my God!"  
  
"What is up with you? God, Simon," G stared at me, "you get weirder every time I see you."  
  
Oh, shit, I thought, now I HAVE TO explain everything.  
  
"G, sit down. This is going to take a while." She sat down on a patio looking at me strangely.  
  
"What? Jesus, Simon, stop looking so sober!"  
  
"G, that guy - he's called Jesse - is a ghost."  
  
"What? You mean a real ghost? The types you see?"  
  
"Ye-ah," I said, feeling floaty. This was so... odd. How could Gina be a Mediator? It was like, impossible! Can you actually TURN INTO a Mediator? 'Cause she sure was not one when I was back in New York. The number of times we had ghosts hanging out with us. Well, you can't count 'em all, "G, you're sure he's there?"  
  
"YES!" she shouted, springing up. "For God's sake! I can see him. Get over yourself and explain all this shit to me, will you? 'Cause, if you're so freaked by my company I'll just go join Jake!"  
  
"You can't snog now, G, he's got a girlfriend," I replied automatically.  
  
"Oh, right, like he wouldn't cheat on her with me," she scoffed, "you saw the look on her face when he hugged me."  
  
"Look, forget Sleepy-"  
  
"JAKE!"  
  
"Fine, Jake. Forget about him a minute, ok? We need to get you sorted out." I cannot believe this. You could knock me over with a feather. Of all people, Gina? Gina, my best friend? A Mediator?  
  
"I do not need to get sorted out. I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
"Trust me, G, a whole lot of other people will." I said, feeling a heavy weight my me. As usual, "Look, let's go to Father D."  
  
"Father Dominic? He's a Mediator too?"  
  
"Yes," I said impatiently, "come on."  
  
"No. I don't feel like going out. I wanna hang out here," G said, getting up again, "look, I'm just going to see what Jake's up to." She went in and I felt tears form in my eyes. I don't like crying, and I don't do it often. But she's dumping me for Sleepy and she cares so much that he's going out with Tami for some reason. I don't see why - I thought he was just a fling.  
  
I felt Jesse sit down next to me.  
  
"Susannah," he said softly.  
  
"What?" I sniffed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Leave me alone, Jesse," I said. Jesse always appears at the worst times. Thankfully, he was keeping out of my way while Gina was here cause I asked him to, but he can't keep out of my way forever. Besides, I would miss him if he did.  
  
"Susannah, there is something wrong."  
  
"Jesse, forget it. It's just G, ok?"  
  
"What about her. I saw you looking at me."  
  
I finally turned to look at him, "She can see you."  
  
"She can what?" he said, staring at me, shocked, "but.. she couldn't see me last time. How did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know! I don't know how, ok? All I know is that she can. And that she's also dumping me for Sleepy."  
  
"Suze? Gina?" Andy called out, "Are you up there?"  
  
"No, it's just me, Andy," I yelled back, "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"I could've sworn I heard you talking," he said poking his head in the room and looking at me gently.  
  
"I was singing, Andy. Did I sound that bad?"  
  
He smiled, "no, no, you sounded fine. Well, what I could hear, anyway. You were almost whispering."  
  
"Yeah, well," I grinned, "I don't think I'm much of a singer, so I'll whisper-sing till I get better."  
  
"Alright, honey," he said, "don't be too late coming in. The food'll get cold." Andy had defiantly sensed something wrong -- normally dinners were this big thing, so it was really sweet of him to leave me alone for a couple of minutes.  
  
I walked a little further away from the door and Jesse followed me, "Susannah, you've got to tell Father Dominic."  
  
"I want to. But I'm not going to till G agrees to come with me!"  
  
"Why are you so angry that she likes your brother?"  
  
"STEPbrother!" I snapped, then said. "Because she's dumping me. She cares so much about Sleepy that she doesn't care about me anymore."  
  
"That's not true, Susannah."  
  
"Look, Jesse, stop trying to make me feel better. It's true. Besides, G's being a total whore. Sleepy's going out with Tami now and G just can't accept it."  
  
"Whore?"  
  
"Slut. Bitch. Take your pick."  
  
"Susannah, look at me," Jesse said. I looked at him in a 'what-now' way, "your friend is not doing anything indecent. Or anything that you don't do."  
  
"What IS she doing?"  
  
"Last time I checked, just talking."  
  
"Check again." I commanded. He dematerialized and I waited for him and he came back, "So? What are they doing now?"  
  
"Um." Jesse shifted.  
  
"Jesse! What were they doing?"  
  
He looked uncomfortable, "Kissing."  
  
"That... bitch! Jesse, go back tell me what they're saying. Poor Tami, she doesn't deserve this."  
  
"Don't you think they're entitled to privacy?" he asked.  
  
"No! Jesse, just do it." He went, grumbling. Andy called me, "Sorry, Andy. I'll just be a sec!"  
  
Jesse came back looking a little less uncomfortable, "everything's ok, Susannah."  
  
"Ok how?" I asked, squinting at him suspiciously.  
  
"He told her not to go see him again alone, because he didn't want to cheat on Tami. She seemed a little embarrassed and said something about liking him. He said he liked her too but he loved Tami and besides, she was going back to New York in two weeks."  
  
"Go Jake!" I exclaimed, "He still shouldn't have kissed her. See you later, Jesse." I went in to find G seated as far away as possible from Sleepy looking VERY awkward. As I passed Sleepy I gave him a hug.  
  
He looked up at me. So did the rest of the table, "WHAT?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip.  
  
"Nothing," Mom and Andy echoed looking away. I swear they both had little satisfied smiles and tried to look at each other discreetly.  
  
"What the Hell is up with you?" Dopey said eyes wide.  
  
"Oh, for Gods' sake. He's my stepbrother, isn't he? You jealous, Do - Brad? Here you go then," I said giving him a hug as well, much to his discomfort.  
  
"Ok, who are you and what have you done to Suze?" Sleepy remarked.  
  
"Oh, ha ha," I said dryly, sitting down next to Mom. G threw daggers at me. I think she's a little pissed at me. First I hug the guy she's after - it doesn't matter that he's my stepbrother - and then I sit next to my mom and not her, when she's only here a week. And, though I wouldn't tell Gina this (duh), I only hugged Sleepy cause he actually did something I WANTED him to do. Ditch G.  
  
"Honey, aren't you going to have any?" Mom said, talking to G and gesturing towards the plates.  
  
"No, I am, I was just.. thinking," she said, looking at me evilly. Oh well. Ain't life great? 


	2. Hell and Heaven

Chapter two

We were in my room – G and I – putting make-up on 'cause I wanted to go out. G looked at me sideways. I rolled my eyes, "What, Gina??"  
  
"Why did you act so weird during dinner? And did you _really_ have to hug Jake? And why didn't you sit next to me? And, Simon, I don't know if I failed to mention this, but I am only here for two weeks!" She said all this in one breath.  
  
Trust me, I was very, very tempted to poke her eye with that brush she was holding.  
  
"I was not acting weird, I had no idea I wasn't allowed to hug my stepbrother and I just wanted to sit next to Mom. And yes, I think I do know you're only here two weeks - we arranged everything over the phone, remember?"  
  
G glared at me, then narrowed her eyes, "Look, I might as well tell you this. And puh-lease try not to rub it in, but... Jake rejected me."  
  
"Oh, really?" I said disinterestedly, applying my eyeshadow.  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't believe it," she pouted, surveying her lipstick in the mirror.  
  
"I told you," I shrugged, blending my eyeshadow, "he really likes Tami."  
  
"I ask you, not to rub it in and what do you do? Rub it in." She threw her lipstick and blusher on the floor next to her bag angrily.  
  
I sighed and said lightly, "Look, G, I already told you, in your last visit, that I didn't like you being with Sleepy and Dopey.."  
  
"Don't call them that."  
  
I ignored her. "And you still sucked face with Sleepy. I STILL say I don't like you guys going out - or kissing. Now Jake has got a girlfriend, I get along with her and I like her, he's smitten, and Mom and Andy totally approve. I don't want you to mess things up when you're only here for two weeks," I went on, making sure my eyeliner was perfect.  
  
"That's very nice, Simon," she said and when I looked away from the mirror and into her face, she actually looked really hurt.  
  
Oops. I feel bad now.  
  
"Look, Gina, I didn't mean that the way it came out.."  
  
"Right. Really. Look, Suze, if you didn't want me to come you could've just said so, y'know. Just because I wanted to see you -"  
  
"And Jake," I interrupted. I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to be any bitchier that I'd already been, but I just couldn't help myself. It just slipped out..  
  
"Ok, Simon, that's IT," She snapped, "I'll see you later. If I had a choice I'd say never!" She stormed off. 

I heard my Mom saying, "Where are you going, Gina?" and G saying, "Getting a drink" before slamming the door. Then Mom came up to my room while I was putting my last touches to my face.  
  
"Suze, what happened? Where is Gina going and why aren't you with her?"  
  
"What is this - Question Suze Simon day?" I added gloss to my already painted lips.  
  
"Susannah!!"  
  
"I don't know - or care - where she's going, Mom. And I kinda think she wants to be alone." I caught the look on Mom's face, "Jesus, forget it Mom, ok? It's not a big deal!"  
  
"Right, Suze," she looked at me in a 'oh-really?' way.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Ok, Suze, whatever you say. But if you guys aren't talking by tonight, I'm going to take action." she stopped then continued, "Suze, she's only here for a couple of weeks. She's your best friend. Try not to be too hard on her."  
  
"My ass I won't be too hard on her," I muttered, but thankfully Mom didn't hear me.  
  
"Ok, now I have to go. Andy and I are going out for a little bit, we'll be back soon. Take care of yourself," she kissed my forehead and left.  
  
God.  
  
Jesse materialized into my room. I sighed, "What, Jesse?" I tried not to look at his perfectly chiseled chest. I kinda melt when I do. It's NOT my fault goddamit. He's just too fuckin' hot.  
  
All I can say is, thank God he came here after I'd finished putting my make-up on.  
  
"Susannah, you have got to go tell Father Dominic."  
  
"About what?"  
  
He walked right up to me, "Susannah, stop acting like this. You know he would like to know."  
  
"Yeah, well, Jesse, there's a lot of things I'd "like to know" and none of 'em happen, so Father D's gonna have to live with disappointment." I said.. I just stopped myself from adding, "Like how you feel about me, am I ever gonna know?!?"  
  
"If you don't go tell him, Susannah, I'll go."  
  
I looked at him, laughing, "Ok, Jesse. Whatever you say. You know how much Father D hates you staying with me."  
  
He looked at me and pulled a face. Boy does Jesse know how Father Dom hates that. Mostly, he doesn't approve of US, as in him being in my room and all. And they guy's a priest soo...  
  
"Susannah, I worry about you. You do not take care."  
  
"Chill, Jesse, will you? I'm taking care... whatever. Just cause my best friend might be a Mediator; it doesn't mean that I'm not taking care. Like I could really stop this."  
  
"No, but you could help it," Jesse said. I looked away. He's taller than me, so it's kinda hard not to look at his chest, and if I look at his chest, I'll give in.  
  
I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE IN!  
  
"Jesse, go away. I'll tell Father D when I feel like it, ok? Which might happen to be after Gina leaves."  
  
"Susannah!"  
  
"Kidding!" I rolled my eyes, "God."  
  
"I think you're being too hard on Gina and Jake, Susannah," Jesse said looking at me closely.  
  
"Look, Jesse, I don't give a rip what you think, alright? And, for your information, I am not being to hard. Besides, I totally don't have anything against Sleepy. It's just G, ok?"  
  
"No, not ok. She has not done anything you don't do."  
  
"WHAT do you mean by that?" I glowered at him. I also caught full view of his chest and did not melt. I was that mad, "Generally, I do not dress up like a slut and snog guys at a drop of a hat."  
  
Jesse look at me, "I'm serious, Susannah."  
  
"So am I!" I said, infuriated.  
  
"What about what you looked like when you went to that party?"  
  
"I did NOT look like a slut at Kelly's party!" I said hotly.  
  
"And your way of saying goodnight to Tad Beaumont?"  
  
I cringed. I was kissing Tad goodnight and Jesse had materialized at the back of the car, "Jesse, we were practically going out!"  
  
"So? Gina and Jake would actually be going out."  
  
"JESSE! What the hell are you trying to get at?"  
  
"Susannah, he isn't her brother-"  
  
"STEPBROTHER!" I almost yelled.  
  
"She can see further."  
  
"Ew, Jesse, don't go there."  
  
"Susannah, forget her relationship with Jake. You need to tell Father Dominic about this."  
  
"Alright, Jesse!" I said, "why do we always argue when we talk?"  
  
"Why do we always talk?" Jesse said and with one swift move his lips were on mine.  
  
This must be what Heaven feels like.

_Mucho thanks to my lovely, lovely beta! You are the greatest!_


	3. Are you sure nothing's up?

~*Manda (hope you're reading this! U promised you'd be back!), amy88 (teehee, honey, I promise you he wasn't trying to be mean! He just like her, that's all!), xiaoxiao (ok, you'll see what happens with Father D in the next chp!), ndblue123, Fireblade (good thing you like fluff then!), Summer (thank you, honey!), Iamawriter (thanks, compliments.compliments.I like compliments!) hannirose (yep, totally agree)  
  
here ya go!! Love it, enjoy it, review it! Laala*~  
  


I was totally fazed. I'd sprinted out of the room as soon as our lips had parted. I always do. (I did, of course, grab my purse first...THEN I ran.) Well, actually the _only_ other time we kissed. I guess then it suck in because a smile suddenly erupted on my face. Jesse had kissed me. For the second time.  
  
That guy - sorry, ghost - must like me. At least a little. I hope.  
  
"Suze?" Andy looked at me curiously, "are you ok?"  
  
"Duh," I laughed, "I'm doing GREAT, Andy. Really great."  
  
"Honey, are you sure you're ok? Your mom just told me you had an argument with Gina."  
  
I laughed again, "Oh, yeah. Doesn't matter, Andy. You don't have to play therapist." I honestly didn't care about Gina just then. Jesse had just kissed me. Gina who?  
  
He looked at me with puzzlement on his face, but at that moment Sleepy jumped in front of his father, "Yo, Dad, can I have a ten note?"  
  
"Jake..." his Dad said warningly.  
  
"Dad, please. C'mon, I'm taking Tami out and I'm broke!"  
  
Andy just looked sternly at him, "Jake, I can't just keep giving you handouts..." And that was my cue to leave.  
  
"Bye, Andy!" I yelled as I shot out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked briskly down the street, going straight to Cee Cee's. Adam was there, big surprise.  
  
"Hey, Cee Cee, hey, Adam," I said, "you guys, feel like going shopping? I got money to burn."  
  
"Sure," Cee Cee shrugged, "Adam, what do you think?"  
  
"Yeah," he shrugged, "let's go. Oh, can we pick up someone up?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked at me, "or maybe not," he added uneasily. I burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, Adam, I was kidding!!" I laughed, "who is it?"  
  
"You'll see," he said. Adam was not acting like Adam. There was something up.  
  
"Adam, what's up with you? You're acting all weird," I stated.  
  
"Leave him alone," Cee Cee whispered, then said loudly, "he's been acting like that all day."  
  
"What's the secret, Adam? Hmm?" I teased, as we walked out of Cee Cee's room.  
  
"Mom, we're going to the mall!" Cee Cee yelled.  
  
"Ok, honey, have fun." Cee Cee's mom called back.  
  
I looked at Adam again. He shifted uneasily, "what?" He asked finally.  
  
"Secret?" I said.  
  
"It's nothing. Cee Cee, can I use your phone for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," she shrugged.  
  
"I'll meet you guys in the car," he said, dialing.  
  
We both gave him strange looks and walked off, "Cee Cee, you've got to admit, he's hiding something. It's obvious!"  
  
"Well...yeah...but it's probably something good!" she said brightly, "maybe a party or something."  
  
I looked at her as if she was crazy, "Get real, Cee Cee. Adam? A party? Not in this world."  
  
She got into the front seat, "Look, forget it, Suze, and get into the car. If it's not something good, at least it's not something bad."  
  
"How do you know?" I said teasingly.  
  
"You know, Suze, there's something up with you too."  
  
"No there isn't." I said quickly.  
  
"Yeah," she snorted, "right. That's why you were so quick to defend yourself. Get in the car, Suze." I felt guilty. But I couldn't tell her about Jesse. Not now.  
  
Actually, not ever.  
  
She rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. Then she looked at me. I was still outside, "Uh, Suze? Where's Gina?"  
  
I shrugged, finally getting into the car, "She went out this morning."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"How am I suppose to know?" I asked defensively.  
  
"Maybe cause she's your best friend, and your guest..."  
  
"Ok, Cee Cee, I got a lecture from Mom already, you don't need to give me one too."  
  
"Did you guys have a fight?"  
  
"How'd you guess?" I asked sarcastically. It didn't help that there was a smile on my face all through this conversation...it looked as if I was joking. Bloody Jesse.  
  
"Oh," she said, "she's-"  
  
"Drop it, Cee Cee," I said. I was in no mood to be told exactly how Cee Cee thought Gina felt right now. Because even if she felt awful, I wouldn't care. Because she _should_ feel awful.  
  
"Ok then." She said with another eye roll.  
  
When Adam got in a few minutes later he looked at us, "You guys lost you voices or something?" We attacked him, and he laughed, "well, you're still Cee Cee and Suze!"  
  
"Adam, you SURE you're not hiding anything?" I insisted.  
  
"Huh? Nah."  
  
Cee Cee and I looked at each other and I knew we'd gotten to the same conclusion. There was defiantly something up with Adam.  
  
My guess? It's a girl.

_Thank you, as always, to my beta___


	4. BRINDY?

*ndblue124, Summer (here's your update!), amy88 (honey, I go by my own rules, so I dont have to have Jesse in every chp, but he will - defiantly - be in there a lot...as for double Jesse...read the chp!! Jesse with Gina? Hmm)*  
  


We drove in silence for a while which was really unusual for us. I kept looking at Adam from the side of my eyes, but he just wouldn't give in. He drove us over to a house I've never been near before. He smiled at us, then jumped out the car and said, "I'll be right back." He went up to the door, and rang the bell.  
  
"What the hell?" I muttered, "Cee Cee?"  
  
"No idea, believe me."  
  
A girl in a very short skirt and tee-shirt came out, her red hair silky- it looked reflective in the sun,- her skin very very slightly tanned. It looked as if she hadn't been out in the sun much. Which is weird - if you live here, you've just got to go to the beach. It's like a rule or something.  
  
Ah, Jesus. This wasn't what I needed to see. I looked at Cee Cee. She was gawping too, "Uh, Cee Cee? Are they doing what it _looks_ like they're doing?" She opened her mouth, didn't say anything, then nodded mutely.  
  
They were defiantly kissing. And I was right. It's a girl.  
  
"Oh, Cee Cee, I'm so sorry." I said.  
  
She just shook her head, "But I thought he fancied you...I thought I was safe, 'cause you'd never...Suze, you didn't know about this, right?"  
  
"I had no idea..." I couldn't say anything else. I was surprised. I was amazed. I was _astonished_.  
  
Poor Cee Cee.  
  
The girl got in beside me. Adam even opened the door for her! 'This is why he's been acting so strange?' I wondered as he got in the driver's seat.  
  
"Suze, Cee Cee, this is Brindy." He said with a smile. I looked at her. Her eyes weren't green like most redheads, but a brown so dark that it was almost black.  
  
"Hi," I said flatly. Why should I be cheerful to this girl? I didn't even know her, so I didn't have to be nice. On the other hand, I wanted to know who she was...how Adam got to know her, "You new?" She asked breezily, "Adam's been a pig - he hasn't breathed a word about you."  
  
"He hasn't?" I asked. 

She turned to him, "You told me they knew all about me," she pouted. I swear, what is Adam thinking? She is so not his type!  
  
"Well, honey..." Adam began. Honey? HONEY? Adam does not say honey. Adam does not DO honey. What the fuck is going on? Could a girl really change him that much? Even one who's NOT HIS TYPE? Again, poor Cee Cee.  
  
"Y'see, Brindy, I wanted it to be a surprise," He tried. I knew he was mad at me for blowing it. Oh well - his problem, not mine, "My friends aren't all that keen on meeting new people sometimes, so I figured I wouldn't take the chance. I wanted you to meet my best mates. Besides, I knew you'd be more comfortable if you thought they knew you." Mates? Jesus Christ! Adam was changed. Big time.  
  
"Ooh, that's so sweet of you, Adam!" she said sappily, leaning over and kissing his cheek. She put her arms round the chair and Adam. Cee Cee looked at me with wide eyes and I knew she was using all her self-control not to cry. She looked so hurt. DOESN'T ADAM NOTICE?? I looked at Brindy. What does Adam see in her? She was like Kelly Prescott and the others. He's always hated them. And what exactly does a girl like Brindy - pretty, slim, probably popular - see in Adam anyhow? I'm not saying he's not a good guy. He's brill...but Brindy's kind don't generally like him...I'll be on a lookout.  
  
~*~  
  
We got to the mall and Cee Cee and I jumped out the car quickly, "Adam, we'll meet you guys back here in a minute, ok?"  
  
"Where you going?" he asked, climbing out less quickly and smiling at Brindy.  
  
"Bathroom," I replied.  
  
"I'll come with you! I need to freshen up," Brindy giggled. What was so funny about the matter?  
  
"Um..." I started. NO! thought.  
  
"No, stay, Brindy," Adam grinned at her. She looked at him and smiled back slowly and effectively.  
  
"I'll stay," she said, her voice barely over a whisper. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and slam my fist into that cheerleader-perfect face.  
  
"We're going!" Cee Cee chirped.  
  
He looked at us, "uh, ok..." It was clear he knew something was up. And there was. And it was all his fault. We walked together, silently for a little then Cee Cee looked back and saw Adam and Brindy kissing. She stopped.

_Thanks out to my beta_


	5. So you can't touch him?

*A/N: thnx ndblue (I hate Brindy too I MITE have something bad happen 2 her, already in the books) and Susan B (here ya go, but Cee Cee's not in the chp much!)*  
  


Adam dropped Brindy off first, kissing her at her doorstep goodbye, then dropped off Cee Cee.  
  
"So, Suze, what do you think of her? Of Brindy, I mean." he asked.  
  
"Um..." I said, "not really your type, is she?"  
  
"She's pretty, nice, new to the place..."  
  
I was about to say "I thought she was a bit of a bimbo" but I held my tongue. Adam wouldn't take it too well, I knew. 

"I don't know...you're probably right," I said instead, "so are you guys going out?"  
  
"I guess." He said airily.  
  
I nodded slowly, "Ok, then." He pulled up to my house and I got out.  
  
"Thanks, Suze." Adam said quietly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not saying you hate her."  
  
"I don't!" I said, a bit too quickly.  
  
"Well, you don't like her very much, obviously." he said, looking a little...sad? As if my opinion really mattered to him.  
  
I shrugged, "Sorry, Adam."  
  
He shook his head, "Thanks again for not saying it."  
  
"It's ok. I'll see you," I said and ran in the house and straight up to my room.  
  
I thought of Jesse as hard as I could, and suddenly he was right there in front of me. That's the only way I seem to be able to call him.  
  
"Jesse!! Help," I yelped, rushing up to him.  
  
"What is it, Susannah?" Jesse asked, a confused look on his gorgeous face.  
  
"Adam," I said.  
  
"What about Adam, Susannah?" Jesse asked, looking at me in a concerned way, "Is a ghost pestering him?"  
  
"No," I said, then I felt so low.  
  
I am not the type of girl to go running to her boyfriend - well, almost boyfriend...wait are be bf/gf?? OH GOD! - there is something seriously wrong with this picture. I actually called Jesse to tell him that Adam was going out with a girl? Jeez. I really AM changing!  
  
"Um," I said cautiously, "never mind, Jesse, it's stupid."  
  
"What is it? Tell me," he put a finger under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at him straight in the eye.  
  
"It's...look, Jesse, just forget it, ok?" I jumped out the room just as Gina came in.  
  
Jesse didn't dematerialized. As a matter of fact, he deliberately came over to me and held my wrist with a death grip.  
  
"Gina, can you see him?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," she said, giving me a cold look and eyeing Jesse. She went over to him, "Hey. Which planet do you come from?" she smirked.  
  
"This one, presumably," he said shortly. I twisted round to look at him. He wasn't flirting with G, which I was so sure he was going to do to piss me off. Or because she could see him. I mean, after a hundred and fifty years with no one who could see him, what guy wouldn't jump at the chance of having TWO girls after him? Even if one of them was me.  
  
"Jesse, don't be mean," I grinned. I couldn't help it. If he wasn't going to take up G, it meant he was mine.  
  
In due time, anyhow.  
  
"Gina, I was wondering, can you touch him?" I asked. She was shooting daggers at me. Then I remembered. Oh God. The argument with her.  
  
Shit! Blame Adam that I forgot!!  
  
Oh, and Jesse with that kiss.  
  
"G, I'm sorry about earlier. Can you _please_ see if you can touch him?" I begged. Father D would kill me if he knew I hadn't done everything in my power to find out if G was a Mediator. Gina reached out reluctantly and her hand went right through Jesse.  
  
What's going on? How can she see ghosts, hear ghosts, but not be able to touch them?  
  
"Ok," I said slowly, "Jesse, can you find out if Father Dom's in his office?" He dematerialized with a look in my direction - which should've meant something, but didn't - and got a weird look from G. I don't blame the guy.  
  
"Ok, Simon, what's going on? That hot guy's a ghost?"  
  
"Um, yeah. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him 'hot guy'."  
  
"What do you care? I swear if was alive, I'd get at him A.S.A.P.!"  
  
"He's mine, G! Steer clear. And no, I don't care that he isn't alive, yes, I have thought it over."  
  
"You're going out with hot guy?"  
  
"_DON'T CALL HIM HOT GUY!_ His name is Jesse," I took a deep breath, "yeah, we are more or less are going out."  
  
"Jesse and Susannah. You sound cute together. But are you sure I can't have him?"  
  
"Duh. Besides, you can't even touch the guy."  
  
"Does that mean if I couldn't touch him then I'll never be able to touch him?" G looked at me.  
  
I shrugged, "look, I have no idea. You didn't used to be able to see ghosts and now you can. You can talk to them too. Maybe you're sort of...developing. I don't know, G. But I absolutely certain you didn't used to see ghosts cause the number of times we had one in the room with us...you'd lose count."  
  
"That much?"  
  
"'Fraid so."  
  
"During all our talks, when we - I - was with guys, shopping."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. During all those times we almost always had a ghost dragging along. Sorry, G."  
  
"I kinda suspected something, y'know? Cause you didn't seem dotty to me."  
  
"Cheers."  
  
"You're not saying much. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just the shock that Adam's going out. And with a ditzy, stupid girl. Can you BELIEVE it? And she has the dumbest name. BRINDY!"  
  
"Brindy?"  
  
"Yeah."

_Thanks to Hannah!_


	6. No outrageous plans

*A/N thnx..ndblue (don't be TOO sure G can't have Jesse), Imasecret13 (I'll try to get more of Jesse in), ac-bworm (thnk u v much!)  
  
OK, this is the next chp, I'm really sorry if it's not that good, but I'm writing this during my breaktime - cause I'm really busy. School isn't out yet. Cheers all, peace, Laala*  
  
"Oh," G said, "um, ok."  
  
"G?" I looked at her, "do you know something I don't?"  
  
"Does knowing Brindy count?"  
  
"YES!" I yelled. I jumped up, "what the hell, G? HOW do you know Brindy? She lives here, in California, not in Brooklyn!"  
  
"You do know she just moved here, don't you?"  
  
"I sort of guessed, but I wasn't sure. Go on." Ooh, I am so pissed.  
  
"Uh, well, there's not much to say..she was at New Yorks' Best - you know, that sad school? - and I just met her through a couple of people. Don't know her all that well, though."  
  
"That's going to count now, so get close to her. I want you to-" I started, but G interrupted me.  
  
"I am not going to carry out ANY outrageous plan of yours, Simon!" she said hotly.  
  
I looked at her pleadingly, "come on, Gina. I need to split them up."  
  
"Why? She seems nice..innocent, anyhow. She's a bit of a sad girl's girl, but you know, if Adam likes her, you shouldn't.."  
  
"GINA!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BLOODY FRIEND!" I yelled.  
  
"Don't shout, your mum'll hear. Look, Suze, I'm sorry, but that's just so mean. To split him up with a girl he's just gotten with."  
  
"I - don't - care," I said very slowly and deliberately.  
  
"What if he finds out, Suze? He'll be furious. Just drop it..please. For me. I've covered for you so many times, you owe me."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her.  
  
"I don't like you very much right about now," I said.  
  
"So you'll drop it?" she said hopefully.  
  
I shrugged, "not necessarily..for now, only. I'll get Cee Cee to help if you won't."  
  
"Su-ze!"  
  
"Stop whinging, it doesn't suit you," I grinned at her, as Jesse materialized behind me. He put a hand on my arm.  
  
"Susannah. He's waiting for you in his office."  
  
I smiled sweetly up at Jesse, "Great," I said, but my voice came out squeaky.  
  
Oh, great. Not again. I thought I'd overcome this stupid THING.  
  
"Ok..I'll be waiting for you in Father Dominic's office," Jesse said softly.  
  
"No!" I said immediately, then cringed, "I mean..ok.."  
  
"I'll come with you and Gina if you like, Susannah," he said, looking amused. G made lovey-dovey noises in the background. I am so going to kill her. 


	7. Bryce?

*A/N: ok, I wrote this really quickly to go with chp 6, but I put it up as a new chp. All's well?? Review! No ones reviewed yet, and I'm getting a little worried! And, oh yea, I updated chp 5 - I added a bit at the beginning. Alright, peace out, Laala*  
  
"Um..ok, let's just go," I muttered, blushing crimson. G is going to pay. I'm clumsy enough round Jesse without her adding to it, "and, Gina?"  
  
"Yes?" she said, smiling at me in that stupid, teasing way.  
  
"Don't do that! Anyway, don't tell Mom or Andy about Jesse, ok? Nothing on the whole matter of ghosts, actually..not a good idea, I've realized."  
  
"Susannah.."  
  
"Jesse, shut it," I interrupted, "look, I don't give if Father Dom wants me to tell my Mom and Andy - I don't want them to know. Besides, I don't think they'll be all that pleased."  
  
"Susannah.."  
  
"Jesse, please!" I begged. I looked up at him in which I hoped was a cute way, frowning slightly.  
  
"Fine," he said shortly. Opps. Struck a nerve. When he doesn't argue with me, and agrees on something he'd normally wouldn't agree with, he's angry. Very angry.  
  
"Thank you," I said, and, without warning I reached up - have I mentioned Jesse was TALL? - and pulled Jesse into a hug. I buried my head in his shoulder and I could almost swear he kissed the top of my head.  
  
When I pulled away, heart pounding, I didn't look at Jesse. I ran down the stairs with G and him behind me. "Andy? Andy, is Sle- Jake around?"  
  
"No, he went out with Tami either..you were here, Suze, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," I nodded. My face fell.  
  
"What is it, sweetie?"  
  
"Oh, it's just that I wanted to see if he could drive us over to the Mission -"  
  
"I'd be happy to take you, Suze," Andy smiled.  
  
"Really? Oh that's great!! Right, guys, jump on in the car," I shouted behind me.  
  
"Guys?" Andy said quizzically.  
  
I saw G's eyes widen. I threw her a look which told her I had the situation under control, "sorry, Andy, you might think Gina and I are a bit..weird. It's just that when we were younger, when we were talking about the other person, we'd include ourselves too..kind of cocky, mind you, but still."  
  
"So 'you two' instead of the person's name?" Andy said, looking as though he was trying to figure out something very complicated.  
  
"Yeah," I smiled, "you got it..just don't do it, it's addictive and irritating."  
  
"O-k, Suze," Andy said, looking at me in a funny way, "you guys go into the car and I'll be there in a second."  
  
"Sure, Andy. And thanks!"  
  
"You're welcome, honey. And what do you want to do at the Mission, anyway?"  
  
"Project. Cee Cee might be meeting me there," I shrugged, "Father Dominic said we were allowed to go in whenever, to use the library and stuff."  
  
"Oh, that's great," he said and disappeared up the stairs. I rolled my eyes at his back and turned to G and Jesse.  
  
G looked on adoringly, "how'd you do that? Even I couldn't come up with a lie that quick."  
  
I grinned at her, "comes with the job. Let's get in the car before he asks another question.."  
  
"Susannah, are you sure you want me to come along? Might be a little less hard to fool your father.."  
  
"STEPfather, Jesse!" I almost raised my voice.  
  
"Yes, yes," Jesse nodded, "what do you think? Shall I come along with you or shall I meet you there?"  
  
I started flushing again. I didn't want him to meet us there, but then again, there was absolutely no point in him staying. Except for the fact that I wanted him to, of course.  
  
"Er, no, we'll meet you there, Jesse.." I trailed off; giving what I hoped was a winning smile.  
  
All Jesse said was, "ok." Then dematerialised. Andy arrived a few minutes later, and he smiled at us at started a cheerful conversation on our way.  
  
"Thanks, Andy, you're a lifesaver," I smiled as we climbed out the car, "see you at home."  
  
"You got a ride home?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," I said easily, "I think Adam'll bring me home. I'll give you a ring if I'm stuck here, ok?"  
  
"Great," Andy said and went off.  
  
I turned around and I caught the most handsome guy. He got me totally off guard, I hadn't expected to see him again..or at least not here, outside the Mission.  
  
"Bryce!" I called out. He turned around and smiled. 


	8. Bryce SWOON

*~Thnks to: Emily and Imasecret13 (here's Bryce...)  
  
Guys, Suze isn't quite herself in this chapter but forgive her!!!!!!!~*  
  
"Hi!" I said, walking up to him.  
  
"Hey," he said, smiling...seductively. No other way to put it. He came right up to me and pulled me into a one-armed hug, "how you doing?"  
  
"Good," I smiled, cocking my head to one side. He was as good-looking as the last time I'd seen him, "you? How's your new school?"  
  
"I'm doing great. School's ok...I mean, what can I say about school?"  
  
I laughed, snuggling into his side, since his arm hadn't left my shoulder, "so you fitting in?"  
  
"Sure," he said easily, "people were very welcoming. Especially the girls." He smirked.  
  
Hold on. Where's all this coming from? A few weeks back he was guilty and trapped. Can a change in schools make him let go of all that?  
  
"Oh yeah?" I said, looking him and down noticeably, and when I met his eyes again I added, "I can see where they're coming from. So what are you doing back here at the Mission?"  
  
"Visiting," he said, at which point I heard a cough behind me. I twisted my head round to see Gina. I wrapped my arms round his waist.  
  
"Oh...Bryce, this is Gina, my friend from back in Brooklyn, Gina, this is Bryce, he used to be here at the Mission."  
  
"Hi," Gina said in a flirty, girlish voice. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. She flirts SO much, with whoever she thinks is fit. Can I mention that Bryce was OUT OF REACH?  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you," Bryce said in a strangely polite voice considering he was smirking about girls fancying him seconds before, "look, Suze, maybe you'd like to go for a drink?"  
  
"Um," I said, looking between a sulking Gina and a cute Bryce, "um...can't, sorry. Look, why don't you hang around for another half hour, then we can go."  
  
"What?" he said, wrinkling his eyebrows.  
  
I laughed again. I knew I was flirting, but I couldn't help it, "I have to meet Father Dominic for an important project. You know, since I'm class vice-president and all. Shouldn't take more than half an hour...if you'd wait?" I left it at that, looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Ok, I'll wait," he smiled, "I'm gonna walk round the Mission, ok? I'll meet you outside Father Dominic's office in thirty, yeah?"  
  
"Brill," I breathed in what I hoped was a sexy manner, "I'll see ya."  
  
He bent down and kissed my cheek.  
  
I could've died.  
  
*~Review. Luv, rock on and peace out, Laala~* 


	9. I Don't Like This

~*Ok, my reviewers: Emily (thanks!) Rain (um, does that mean you like the chp or not?!? If you cant read it at all, send me your email and ill email it to you, k?) hannirose (yea, she's a real flirt..i think that happened cause I am!!!!!!! And im so happy ur revewing me again, u haven't reviewed in a loooooong time!)  
  
Enjoy!*~  
  
I unwrapped myself from Bryce, waved and walked into the Mission with Gina.  
  
"Ok, what was that about?" G demanded.  
  
"What?" I asked with mock-innocence. Now that I look back at what I'd just done, it doesn't seem like me at all.  
  
"Simon. Listen to yourself. First you flirt your ass off with the world's hottest Latino guy, and tell me he's totally out-of-bounds. That you're practically going out."  
  
"Well, we are," I said defensively, "practically."  
  
"Well," G said, putting on a voice was supposed to sound like mine but failing miserably, "then you're cheating on what's-his-face. Jesse."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Puh-lease, G, don't give me that crap. Let's cut the shit and get to the chase, alright? A, when I liked Bryce, when I first got here, I'd JUST MET Jesse, and we were arguing despite the fact I thought he was hot. He was a ghost. You just don't fall for ghosts. They are out-of- bounds. Nothing but heartache, virtually guaranteed. They'll move on, you'll miss them; you'll get all depressed. I mean, look at Father D."  
  
"What about Father Dominic?"  
  
"He turned into a bloody priest, Gina!"  
  
"He fell for a ghost? Ew, I don't even want to think of that."  
  
"Don't. Anyway, B, Bryce liked me. He was cute. Wanted by girls. Wanted by me. What's a girl to do? Until I had to deal with his mother fucking ex, that is."  
  
"Jealous bitch?"  
  
"I'll say. Let's just put it this way - she wanted her life back. Vice class president, etc."  
  
"What? Hold on, she was a ghost?"  
  
"Yeah. I kicked her ghost butt."  
  
"How'd she die? Presuming she's as young as he is," G said, looking freaked.  
  
"Oh, she shot her own brains out, cause he wouldn't go out with her again. Spell, get over yourself."  
  
"Um, Suze, can I say something? And don't take it the wrong way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you drunk or summat? I mean, you've said: crap, shit, depressed, mother fucking ex, ghost butt and - this is what worries me most - "spell get over yourself" all in the space of three minutes."  
  
I shrugged, "I'm not drunk..anyway, let's just get to Father D's office, shall we? I don't want to keep Bryce waiting."  
  
"I still don't like what you're doing!"  
  
"You do it all the time, G."  
  
"That's me. This isn't you."  
  
"Oh stop being a poop."  
  
"Now I'm REALLY worried!"  
  
I smiled. 


	10. Untitled

***Sorry people, I changed the end of this chp. I didn't think it was like Bryce to have a Lexus sports car, or like Suze to be that comfortable with cheating on Jesse. So...if you've already read this chp, skip straight to the '*' because after that's the changes. Thank you! Peace, Laala.***  
  
~*Thanks to: vermontopisha (I don't want bryce and gina together n about jesse and suze..u neva no wot I mite do) Emily (she's not that touchy, is she? Whoops. Here's ur update. Don't forget to b eternally grateful!) gorbash~*  
  
"Hey, Father D," I said, pushing the door open without knocking.  
  
"Hello, Susannah," he replied, looking wary, "Susannah, it would be nice of you to knock once in a while."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind next time I visit," I rolled my eyes, "so that would be...um, tomorrow maybe? Or after tomorrow at the most."  
  
"Simon!" G hissed, "Father Dominic is a priest. You can't be that rude to a priest."  
  
"Ah, Gina, is it?" Father Dom said, spotting G.  
  
"Yes, Father," Gina said so solemnly that I almost laughed.  
  
"Come here, child, and sit down," he said, waving his hand to chair. I flopped onto one next to her and looked around. Jesse wasn't there. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for being so happy that G couldn't tell him about Bryce.  
  
You never know with ghosts.  
  
"Um, Father D? Can we speed things up a bit? I've got to go somewhere."  
  
"Susannah," Father D said in a serious voice, "it will take as long as it will take. I have told you again and again, this is a gift. We must not waste it. You-"  
  
"Ok, Father D, I got the picture."  
  
He shot me a Look and turned back to Gina, "my dear, this is a very precious gift. Very few are chosen to lead this path. And those who are," here he shot me another look, "are very fortunate to talk to those who have ceased existing in the normal sense-"  
  
"Father D, I really don't want to interrupt your speech and everything - I heard the same one, remember? - but can we just get down to the facts? I really do need to go in," I looked at my watch, "twenty-four minutes."  
  
"Susannah!"  
  
"I'll fill her in, I promise - in your words, not mine. Can we just get on with it?"  
  
He looked very old all of a sudden, "I cannot change people who don't want to change," he muttered. Gina shot me a frustrated look. I shrugged. I felt guilty, true, but I wanted to get out of there more. It's not like I didn't visit Father D often...I mean, I generally saw him MORE than I actually wanted to.  
  
"Father Dom, I'm sorry," I said finally.  
  
He looked at me, "I accept your apology, Susannah," he said but it was clear that he was only saying it to fulfil his duty as a priest.  
  
"I really am. Really. But, you know, Father D, I'm always in here with you, when most of the time I've got other things to do," I cringed. That didn't come out right. Gina glared at me again, "ok. How about I go, and you two talk?" I asked, standing up.  
  
"Susannah. Gina does not understand yet. You have to help. You can't go now."  
  
I fought the urge to snap and roll my eyes and slumped back down into my seat just as Jesse materialized.  
  
"Hello, Father Dominic," Jesse said politely before sitting as far away from me as possible - we had come up with this arrangement a couple of weeks back. Whenever Father D saw us together, we'd be as far away from each other as possible. For the first time, I was grateful.  
  
"Hello, Jesse," Father Dom said tensely, giving Jesse a look he saves for him, "as I was saying, child," Father D said, turning back to Gina, "it is a gift embroiled with many responsibilities. You have to -" here he gave a false cough. It was very clear - for both Jesse and me - that he was about to tell her about helping ghosts move on. "You have to make sure you treat it well, and treat ghosts - excuse me, Jesse - will respect and dignity. Not," he shot me another dirty look, "by beating them up."  
  
"Um, Father D?" I said.  
  
"What, Susannah?"  
  
"Gina can't touch ghosts. She can only see them and speak to them," I said, and despite loving Father D I felt a VERY powerful urge to hurt him. It's the way he said my name, the way he was talking to me.  
  
"Excuse me?" he eyebrows shot up and his baby blues widened.  
  
"Yeah, I know," I shrugged, "I thought about it, and maybe she's sort of developing, you know? She couldn't see or speak to them before..maybe she's be able to touch them later."  
  
He looked at me with sudden, newfound respect, "I can see the sense in that, Susannah." He looked at me for a moment, then averted his gaze to Jesse, "Jesse, would you please be kind enough to let Gina demonstrate?"  
  
Jesse shook his head, "of course." He got up and walked over to Gina, who dutifully put a hand right through his midriff.  
  
"Ah," Father D said, "Jesse, can you touch her?"  
  
I looked at Father Dom, "that doesn't make sense."  
  
"It will do. Jesse, if you please?" Jesse put his hand on Gina's shoulder, it didn't go through, but it didn't touch it either. There was about half an inch where Jesse's hand could not grab hold of her shoulder. I could see Jesse pushing down as hard as he could, but he could not grab her shoulder.  
  
"AH," Father D said again. It was getting irritating.  
  
"Ah what, Father D?" I asked.  
  
"I admit - I have no idea. I have seen nothing like this before." He sat, thinking, for the next five minutes.  
  
"Ok, Father D, are we done here?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes," Father D said in a distant voice.  
  
"Thanks," I said, jumping up, "bye!" I dashed out the room, then felt a firm hand around my wrist. I looked around. It was Jesse.  
  
"What, Jesse?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Where are you going? I thought Adam was picking you up."  
  
"How did you - you know what? It doesn't matter. I got another ride, ok?"  
  
"With who?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"What about Gina?"  
  
"Get her to call Adam or Andy, ok? I've got to go!" I took a peek at my watch. Three minutes and counting.  
  
"Susannah."  
  
"Jesse, please," I said, dropping my voice to a barely audible whisper as a nun walked by, "I really do have to go, or I'll be late. I'll meet you at home, alright?"  
  
He fixed me with a steely gaze, "Fine, Susannah."  
  
"Thanks, Jesse," I said, wrapping my arms around him for a millisecond, then unwrapping them, "bye!"  
  
~*~  
  
With one minute to spare, Bryce appeared. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We went out for a drink and when he dropped me off at my doorstep, he kissed me goodbye.  
  
"I had a great time, Suze," he smiled, "see you again?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," I said, "call me." Call me? CALL ME? Oh God..I don't say CALL ME! Is this how Adam changed?  
  
"Yeah, bye," Bryce said, leaning in for another kiss just as Jesse materlized behind him. 


	11. Death Glow

~*thnx 2 bookgirl (yea, I know, but...) Susan B and hannirose (sori bout the meaness, thnx for the greatness, heres ur update, thou short)*~  
  
I gasped. The second time. The second bloody time he caught me snogging someone else. But the worst thing was that this time, it was worse. Way worse. Because this time, Jesse and I were practically going out.  
  
I pushed Bryce away, "goodnight," I said quickly, and headed for my door.  
  
"Suze - are you ok?" Bryce called after me.  
  
"Yeah - yeah, I'm fine. Goodnight," I said curtly.  
  
His eyebrows furrowed, "Ok - goodnight." I raced upstairs into my room and shut the door. I knew a shut door wouldn't keep Jesse out. Oh shit. I went into my bathroom, and "decided" to have a bath. A while later, I left the bathroom carefully, fully dressed for bed.  
  
What did I do wrong?  
  
I slipped into bed, scanning my room for the strange, unearthly glow that would tell me Jesse was there. I felt a wave of relief as I sinked further into my bed with no trace of Jesse. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.  
  
Suddenly, I felt something crash at the foot of my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Jesse, unearthly glow and all, looking madder than I'd ever seen him  
  
**sorry its such a short chp, but it's better than nothing, right?  
  
Honest, guys, I just got a book published - its called 'Friendship In Knots' if any of u r interested, so ive been a lil busy. I really am sorry and I will update asap. rOck N pEaCE, Laala** 


	12. Mad

~~Thnx to: Emily(my publisher's actually my dad! Hes got a publishing company), shadoe (thnk u! ill try my best to make it sweet) brie, bookgirl (ull have to keep reading!), hannirose (my most faithful reviewer, there wid me from the very beginning. This is to more than anyone else)~~  
  
I gulped. Should I act like nothing had happened or confess? I looked up at Jesse, who was so mad that his face looked like it had a little red in it.  
  
Silence.  
  
Was he going to talk to me or did I have to make the first move? Cause I wasn't up to it. What would I say? Sorry? Jeez, that sounds pathetic even to my own ears. As I stared at him sadly - no, there isn't another way to describe it - and he stared furiously back, I saw the hurt, the ache and the anger in him, and I began to cry. Not crying my head off, just a few tears of sorrow.  
  
Why had I kissed Bryce? I had all I ever wanted in anyone right here. I had Jesse, who was always there for me. Jesse, who saved my ass so many times. Jesse, Jesse, Jesse. The only one who always cheered me up. And I had destroyed all that for a kiss with someone I didn't love half as much as I loved Jesse. I was sorry. I was really, really sorry. But I had no way of saying it without sounding lame.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something - anything to try and right the situation when Jesse suddenly dematerialized, his unearthly death glow, vanishing. I felt both the relief and the hurt.  
  
Why had he gone without talking to me? Why had he gone? Is that it? Would I ever see him again?  
  
**To be continued** 


	13. untitled

Shadoe (thnkie!), bookgirl (sorry bout the suspense but cant help it!), hannirose (*salutes back* thnx for the praise, captian!)  
  
I got up and walked across my room, subconsciously tugging at my baggy shirt. I stood as still as stone, staring out my window.  
  
I wanted to call out, to yell. I wanted to tell Jesse (for once) how much he meant to me. I stared out the window, not seeing, not listening. I was oblivious and numb to everything except my thoughts of Jesse. I hugged myself, then almost snapped out of my trance-like state. One thought ran through my head.  
  
I had changed so much.  
  
It was only then did I wonder where Gina was. That was all I needed for me to move. I headed straight to the phone. Who would I call? Jesse was the only other person with us at the Mission. Who HAD she gotten a ride with? Obviously not Andy. My heart sank. I know she could get here pretty easily, but if she wasn't here half-way through the night, were was she? I called the first person who popped into my mind.  
  
Adam.  
  
**again, sorry its so short, but its either this or nothing. Luv you all, thanks for the support, rock N peace, laala**  
  



	14. Anger

thnx: shadoe (I think ur now 1 of my most faithful - thnkee so much...yes, im riting!) emily (thanks honey...*winces* I am so dead...) hannirose (my best reviewer...this is what's happening...and its longer, huh?) bookgirl (opps...someone is v mad at me...) Lita Pern (I am really,really sorry about the short chps...i have a feeling wid u as a reviwer im not going to get away wid that anymore...i am trying my hardest, but its pretty hard wid writers block!)  
  
I dialled Adam's number and he answered and groggily informed me that no, he hadn't picked Gina up or seen her. I hung up in a daze, and dialled Cee Cee's number. I was still crying, but so silently that Adam, still half asleep, hadn't noticed at all. I sniffed as Cee Cee picked up.  
  
"Cee Cee? Cee Cee, do you know where Gina is?" I said in one go.  
  
"Yes, she's here," Cee Cee said coolly.  
  
"Great! Oh, thank God. Can I talk to her?"  
  
I heard muttering in the background, "she doesn't want to talk to you."  
  
"WHAT?" I exclaimed, "why? What did I do now?"  
  
"You don't know?" Cee Cee said in a disgusted tone, "you go off with a guy and you don't give her a ride home. Oh, right, nothing, Suze."  
  
"God, don't do this to me, ok? Just let me talk to her."  
  
More muttering, "she says no."  
  
"Can you just say one word to her?" I said, clenching my teeth. Jesse was already mad at me, I didn't need Gina to be as well.  
  
"What? And, I swear, Suze, if it's rude-"  
  
"Ghost."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Ghost. Just say it, Cee Cee," I said, sighing.  
  
I heard her say, "Suze says 'ghost', bets me what she's on-" before Gina snatched the phone off her.  
  
"What's happening?" Gina asked shortly.  
  
"Look, G, I'm really sorry. Can you just come here? Jesse's madder than mad at me, and my mum's going to be really upset if she wakes up and finds you not here," I mumbled drowsily.  
  
"You expect me to help you out?"  
  
"No, I don't, G. I expect you to be an angel and just come here to please my mother," I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Your mum won't be mad. Just tell her I'm sleeping over at Cee Cee's."  
  
"Without me? That's highly unlikely. G - you saw her when she thought we had an argument. Please," I finally begged.  
  
"Alright. For your mum."  
  
"Yeah - for Mum. D'you want me to come over there?"  
  
"No - I'll manage. I'll see you," she said.  
  
"Before dawn," I couldn't help putting in. I felt a sharp intake.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Simon. I'll see you," she repeated and hung up.  
  
Jeez.  
  
**guys, I'm so, so sorry for the long wait!! I'm even sorrier (I KNOW that's not proper English) for it being short and the fact it does not clear up any Jesse thoughts. Sorry - will update!! Thnx 4 the support, sometimes I think I don't deserve it. R&R. Cheers  
  
rOck N pEAce  
  
Laala** 


End file.
